Transports: Deleted scene
by lehlla
Summary: Bonjour à tous, Vous trouverez ici des deleted scene qui s'inclues dans mon histoire déjà publiée Transport. Scènes qui n'avaient pas trouvé de place, ou qui alourdissaient, ou qui me semblaient inutiles... Je pense qu'il est plus judicieux d'avoir lu Transports d'abord, mais faîte comme bon vous semble. Je met M niveau rating pour de futurs chapitres et puis au cas ou...
1. Comme un bleu !

Comme un bleu !

L'île de RioBueno était une île tranquille et lumineuse, l'équipage du Heart n'eut aucun problème pour amarrer le sub dans le port, ils n'eurent non plus aucun problèmes à la descente à terre et ce malgré leurs couleurs bien visibles aussi bien sur le flanc du Heart qu'accrochées au mat, les deux pavillons battaient aux vents, l'emblème souriant du Chirurgien de la mort et celui de la Veuve Noire, tête de squelette souriant lançant un clin d'œil ses cheveux tourbillonnants. Le Chirurgien de la mort avait levé les yeux au ciel et avait souri devant la vision des deux pavillons noirs. Un sourire content. Les taches avaient déjà été réparties parmi l'équipage, il y avait le plein d'eau douce à faire, le plein de vivres, voir si l'on trouvait quelques pièces détachées qui pourraient s'avérer utile pour le futur, on ne savait jamais et l'occasion fait le larron.

Trafalgar quand à lui devait se rendre dans les diverses pharmacies, ou chez les herboristes qui croiseraient sa route, là aussi certains stocks avaient baissé drastiquement, et le plein était nécessaire. Le capitaine cherchait également des informations à propos de certaines plantes, plantes utilisées pour le rituel qui tenait Blue en laisse, une visite aux différentes librairies voir bibliothèques s'il y en avait sur cette île seraient peut-être profitable, il y avait bien des inconnues dans ce mélange complexe.

Trafalgar n'avait rien dit à sa compagne de ses recherches, il voulait être sûr, au fait de tous les détails d'ordre chimique et de comprendre les effets qu'ils avaient d'un niveau moléculaires avant de dire quoi que ce soit, et de passer peut-être à la pratique. A ce niveau là, le niveau médical il n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur avec Blue, chaques actes pourraient se transformer en faux pas, voir en catastrophe, ça il avait bien compris. Il avait compris et en même temps pas du tout, Blue n'éprouvait pour les docteurs qu'un dégoût tenace, elle les détestait, pour elle, même si un médecin pouvait sauver des vies, c'était avant tout un monstre, et pour posséder ce savoir avait du faire les pires horreurs, faire subir les pires sévices et les pires souffrances. Donc oui même lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait choisi, elle non plus d'ailleurs à ce niveau là ne comprenait pas bien, mais elle faisait avec comme elle disait.

Le capitaine pirate eu une moue en coin, l'heure n'était pas encore à de telles considérations, il y avait encore trop de blancs à remplir à propos de ce rituel barbare. Nils n'avait plus décroché les mâchoires à ce propos d'ailleurs. Mais il ferait quelque chose pour ça c'était certain, vaincre cette addiction d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il y arriverait ! Il n'avait pas le choix, ce rituel était bien trop glauque, bien trop dangereux et lui filait les foies !

L'équipage s'éparpillaient déjà dans la ville, ils étaient tous sur leur garde, même si l'île semblait accueillante et n'avait pas de réputation, ni bonne ni mauvaise, il fallait rester sur ses gardes. Mais le capitaine savait également que ses marins savaient se tenir, qu'ils n'étaient pas spécialement des fauteurs de troubles, et que bien souvent les troubles venaient à eux, et pas le contraire.

Les rues n'étaient pas pavées une passerelle de bois surélevée et couverte servait de trottoir le long des habitations et des commerces divers. La rue qui remontait du port débouchait sur une place ombragée où une fontaine déversait son eau claire et rafraîchissante dans cette chaleur sèche d'été.

Oui il faisait vraiment chaud sur cette île, Bépo râlait et suait comme un ours polaire dans une combinaison sous une chaleur caniculaire pouvait le faire. Les passants se retournaient sur leur passage étonnés. Lui avait abandonné son manteau, pour tout dire il ne le retrouvait plus, de toute façon il aurait été bien trop chaud, il avait opter pour une tenue plus légère, un de ses sweet informe avec son emblème sur le torse. Autour de la place serpentaient de nombreuses rues, les maisons de deux étages avec des balcons de bois et fer forgé croulaient sous des grappes de fleurs odorantes et colorées, les rouges, les violets, les blancs flamboyaient dans le ciel d'un bleu limpide et répandaient une odeur entêtante et sucrée, lourde. Qui sans savoir pourquoi lui fit penser sa pirate qui malheureusement n'était pas là. Elle aurait sans doute apprécié cet endroit, la lumière, les couleurs, c'était un bel endroit, simple mais beaux. Un groupe de jeunes filles bien court vêtues les dépassa en gloussant et roulant des fesses, les jupes étaient si courtes et la peau dorée. Et de nouveau il pensa à sa pirate. Il entendit Penguin lancer un commentaire connaisseur et enjoué. Penguin enfonçait même son coude dans les côtes de Sachi avec un rire un peu gras. Mais Sachi semblait réfléchir un peu perdu et mutique. Ne regardant même pas les filles, quelque chose tracassait son compagnon et il ne savait pas quoi. Cela ne rentrait pas dans ses habitudes, il se faisait un devoir de savoir comment allait ses plus proches compagnons, même à ce niveau là on pouvait dire amis. Son ami avait un soucis et il ne lui en avait pas parlé... Pourquoi ? .. Peut-être avait-il essayé mais lui n'avait pas entendu, si c'était cela ça faisait de lui un bien mauvais capitaine.

Le petit groupe des quatre hommes plus un ours polaire marchait tranquillement, ils croisèrent un établissement de bain, plusieurs restaurants, et plusieurs tavernes...

Trafalgar décida qu'une fois toutes les corvées du jour faites il embarquerait Sachi dans une taverne pour savoir ce qui le tracassait ainsi, il se mettrait à son écoute devant une bonne bière, Sachi avait toujours eu un penchant pour les bonnes bière, il était sûr que cela aiderait.

La ville était vraiment tranquille, des enfants jouant dehors, se pourchassant et le cri des mères dans le lointain les appelant en vociférant. Des vieux assis sur des bancs discutant, regardant le temps filer. Trafalgar avait demandé aux vieillards si il y avait pharmacie ou librairie, chaque vieux y était allé de son commentaire et son itinéraire, chacun trouvant celui du voisin bien long, ou le choix du magasin bien mauvais et conseillait d'aller ailleurs avec là aussi moult précision quand au chemin à prendre. Trafalgar avait remercié les aïeuls avec un mouvement de tête. Il y avait plusieurs échoppes qui pourraient peut-être s'avérer intéressantes.

Arrivé à un embranchement une petite église entourée de jardins faisait sonner ses cloches. Des enfants là encore jouaient dans des jardins, il pouvait entendre leurs rire à travers les grandes haies qui les cachaient des regards. Quand soudain il eu un hurlement sonore, et un grand bruit, le groupe de môme se dispersa, fuyant l'endroit comme une volée d'oiseaux. Et puis un silence et des pleurs d'enfants se firent entendre. Intrigué il pencha la tête au dessus de la haie qui entourait le cloître. Y avait une petite fille en robe bleue, la robe était déchirée, tablier blanc un peu sale, une petite fille blonde avec des couettes qui pleurait à gros bouillon, son genoux droit était ensanglanté, ses mains semblaient à vif, et elle avait une grosse griffure sur sa joue potelée près d'elle une grosse branche. Trafalgar leva les yeux, l'arbre était haut, et il découvrit l'endroit où la branche avait cassé, sacrement haut pour une crevette pareille. La gamine se releva en soufflant, n'osant pas poser ses mains blessées au sol,mais devant le faire pour se relever. Nouvelle éruption lacrymale, d'un mouvement rageur elle essuya ses larmes avec son avant bras en reniflant, et tout en serrant les mâchoires et grimaçant commença à vouloir avancer pour sortir du jardin semblait-il. Elle boitait, n'arrivant pas à poser le pied de sa jambe ensanglanté au sol... Elle s'était peut-être cassé un truc ?

Trafalgar changea de sens retournant sur ses pas, ses compagnons sur les talons pour retrouver la petite fille. Elle s'était arrêtée dans ses pas, ses joues étaient rouges sous l'effort qu'elle venait de faire, la morve lui coulait du nez, les larmes avait rougies ses grands yeux bleus, sa main tenait fermement sa robe pour qu'elle ne frôle pas sa blessure au genou et une auréole sombre avait imprégné le tissus. Doucement il s'approcha et s'accroupit devant elle à deux pas, ne voulant pas lui faire peur

« Bonjour, ça va ? Tu t'es fais mal ? »

reniflement sonore puis une toute petite voix chevrotante

« j'suis tombée de l'arbre.. »

« oh... si haut ? Tu as du avoir drôlement peur.. »

« un peu.. » elle regardait ses chaussures et essayant de rester debout

« je suis un docteur, je peux regarder ?.. je peux peut-être t'aider ?.. »

« un docteur ? Tu ressemble pas à un docteur.. monsieur Shino il est pas comme ça... »

le petite fille semblait soucieuse, il lui fit un sourire doux

« ah bon ?... » elle voulu se frotter les yeux, mais ne faisait qu'étaler de la crasse et du sang sur sa joue blessée. Puis elle le regarda, la gamine semblait pondérer, puis elle se rapprocha de lui en sautant à cloche pied.

« j'ai une épine là.. » et elle lui tendit un petit doigt, lui montra son index, qui était dans un état pas possible..

« une épine ? Et c'est tout ?...t'es sûre ? Ah bon, fait voir... »

Il se rapprocha de la môme prenant délicatement sa main blessée dans la sienne, et puis il y eut le clic, et autour de son poignet était apparu une paire de menotte. Il avait senti immédiatement son corps devenir lourd, et épuisé et faible si faible, vidé de son énergie d'un coup. Et il avait compris immédiatement. Foutue granit marin !

Derrière lui Sachi, Ban Pen et Bépo avaient hurlé en voyant son corps s'affaisser, puis il avait pu voir une dizaine d'hommes armes aux poings sortir d'un peu partout et les encercler. Ses compagnons se battaient déjà comme des furieux en hurlants des capitaines.

« STOP ! » la voix était enfantine, mais l'ordre précis, et il avait figé les combattants, le bruit était bien reconnaissable, celui d'un chien qu'on arme, il l'avait parfaitement entendu, si près de son oreille.

« STOP ! Où je le tue ! »

Contre sa tempe, il sentait le froid du canon, l'arme ne tremblait pas. Non aucun tremblement. le pistolet semblait lourd pourtant pour elle, presque aussi gros, aussi long que le bras de la gamine. Et la main qui tenait la crosse si petite.

Ses compagnons se rendaient levant en l'air, une peur panique sur leur vissage. Regard sur la môme, impassible, ses yeux bleu implacables, oh oui elle le tuerait, sans aucun doute, la prime serait sans doute moindre, mais elle le tuerait sans aucune hésitation.

Ah c'était elle, La Puce, une chasseuse de prime travaillant avec la marine. Elle avait la réputation de ne jamais rater une proie. Ah, il comprenait pourquoi aucune information sur son physique n'avait filtré, même chez les grands corsaires. Elle était redoutable, et lui venait de se faire avoir comme un bleu.


	2. Inside the Heart: Take one

Inside the Heart : take one :

Les gaufres.

Elle se leva sans faire de bruit, Trafalgar dormait du sommeil du juste. Blue le regarda une moue dubitative sur les lèvres. Les jours passaient et rien ne changeait. Cela l'agaçait, Trafalgar restait mutique, une partie de son équipage la battait froid. Elle ne savait plus comment le gérer. Nouveau regard sur Trafalgar. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, comment faire. La voix de Lilas raisonna dans sa tête, _les hommes tu sais Blue ça aime manger_. Manger ? Vraiment ?... Leur faire à manger ? Peut-être... Elle eut un long soupir, elle n'était pas très douée, enfin elle savait faire des trucs... De nouveau la voix de Lilas, _Blue les mecs c'est par le ventre tu sais, le bas ventre ou le ventre tout court d'ailleurs, si tu veux en retenir un, faut lui remplir la panse ou lui vider les bourses..._ Nouveau soupir.

Toujours sans faire de bruits elle s'habilla, elle ne savait pas l'heure, une impression que c'était encore la nuit dehors, mais de toute façon c'était toujours la nuit dehors, juste cette obscurité constante, ce bleu sombre des profondeurs. Elle aurait très bien pu le réveiller, elle aurait très bien pu prendre un livre et se recoucher près de lui dans la chaleur des draps, elle aurait pu, mais elle n'avait pas envie. Alors une fois habillée elle sortie des quartiers du capitaine pour se diriger vers les communs, vers la cuisine. Elle avait appris à se déplacer dans les entrailles du Heart, cela au début n'avait pas été si simple, elle avait pas cru mais le Heart était grand, plein de pont, d'entre ponts, plein de pièce et de recoins, un vrai labyrinthe. Un labyrinthe gris et froid, elle avait envie de faire des choses pour ça mais elle n'osait pas. Le Heart était à Trafalgar et il devait lui plaire comme ça...

Oui il devait vraiment être tôt, Ban n'était pas au poste, la cuisine était vide, vrombissement lorsqu'elle alluma le néon du plafond. Elle pris un temps pour regarder l'intérieur de la pièce. La voir vide et silencieuse lui amena une drôle d'impression, elle allait rentrer sur le territoire d'un autre et sans lui avoir demandé l'autorisation, impression d'envahir. Elle avait toujours cette impression là, d'envahir... C'était un peu fatigant nerveusement. Trafalgar différent aussi. Étrange, plus sérieux finalement. Un manque … entre deux eaux... il avait endossé son manteau de capitaine, il était le capitaine de ce bâtiment, il agissait en tant que tel... Elle le sentait si tendu et elle essayait de ne pas faire de vagues pour ne pas en rajouter. Et pourtant, impression que ça ne l'aidait en rien. Elle voyait les facettes de Trafalgar s'entrechoquer, et le Chirurgien faisait surface, le Chirurgien avec son regard froid, son mutisme, ou alors pour les quelques mots qui passaient ses lèvres, la voix grave au ton blasé. Le Chirurgien de la mort si implacable, tranchant comme la lame de son nodachi.

La pirate eut un long soupir sonore tout en entrant dans la cuisine et refermant la porte. La première chose qu'elle fit ce fut de mettre le café en route. Elle avait envie de s'allumer une clope, mais elle ne le ferait pas. Régime sec à ce niveau là, elle l'avait fait d'elle même sans que personne ne lui demande rien ou ne lui fasse une remarque... Fumer dans un sous-marin, elle était pas débile, l'oxygène était précieuse, elle allait pas la gâcher juste parce qu'elle avait envie de se fumer un pétard, elle n'était pas cruche à se point là. Savait pas s'ils l'avaient remarqué. Pour ça aussi elle prenait sur elle.

La pirate focalisa son esprit sur ce qu'elle allait faire, de quoi allait-elle avoir besoin, les quantités aussi. L'équipage du Heart était si nombreux. Elle se servit une tasse de café et la but tranquillement tout en inspectant les placards, pour se donner des idées. Et puis elle cherchait le sucre. Et placard après placard elle sortait des ingrédients. Ça manquait de musique quand même, le silence en devenait presque pesant là. Blue sorti une petite bête de sa poche et tout en réglant le volume, elle ne voulait déranger personne, alluma la petite bête. La pirate ferma les yeux un instant alors qu'une voix claire envahissait doucement la cuisine, légère tendue, sourire sur le visage de la pirate, et son corps se relâcha.

La pirate continuait à ouvrir les placards mais cette fois là il y avait peut-être un peu plus d'énergie dans ses gestes, des saladiers furent sortis et rejoignirent sur le plan de travail la farine le sucre, la vanille. Et tout en suivant le rythme de la musique Blue entra dans la cambuse, elle y trouva des œufs du lait, et diverses autres choses qui la firent sourire et lui amenèrent plein, plein d'idée.. Oui elle allait faire plein de trucs... Sourire content. Et elle se lança dans la confection de sa pâte à gaufres, parce que se serait la base, les autres choses seraient en plus. Mais que des gaufres ça ferait légers, fallait penser à ceux qu'avait été de quart pendant la nuit et qui avait besoin de se remplir la panse, mais fallait aussi penser à ceux qui se levait et qui avait pas spécialement envie de se bouffer un bœuf en sauce au petit dej... C'était pas si simple en fait, mais pas grave elle avait plein d'idées... Et tout en restant en rythme se mit à battre sa pâte vigoureusement.

Y avait un truc qui allait pas, une odeur flottait dans l'air, une odeur sucrée, et puis y avait un rais de lumière qui filtrait de dessous la porte de sa cuisine... Y avait quelqu'un dans sa cuisine !... Hum.. ça allait chier !

Le cuisinier attitré du Heart ouvrit la porte dans un mouvement un peu impatient, brusque, et il se pris toutes les odeurs à la gueule. Sa cuisine embaumait les gaufres, des odeur sucrées, caramélisées, et au milieux de sa cuisine la fille du capitaine, il arrivait pas à dire femme. Il avait pas envie que cette fille devienne la femme de son capitaine, ah ça non ! Ça c'était une connerie !

Il la voyait de dos, elle sortait des trucs du four, et dans un mouvement rapide posa la grille sur le plan de travail, et c'est là qu'il remarqua, sa cuisine était impeccable. Y avait pas massacre, pas de catastrophe. Une voix légère s'éleva dans les air, une diva, une voix chaude tendre, douce... Lumière dans sa cuisine, odeurs merveilleuses, voix angélique et la fille au milieux de tout ça... Heu, son visage était serein. Bon fallait qu'elle arrête de jouer à la dînette, il avait du travail. Elle démoulait des petits cakes... Heu y en avait une montagnes là de petits cakes.

« qu'est ce que tu fous ?! »

La fille se retourna et le remarqua enfin

« oh heu bonjour Ban. En fait heu.. sur mon navire heu... bin y a une règle et heu c'est juste l'habitude.. »

« Quelle règle ? »

« le premier debout prépare le petit dej pour tout l'équipage »

Ptain de règle à la con ! La fille avait un petit sourire en coin.

« par contre Ban je sais pas... »

« tu sais pas quoi ? »

« si j'en ai fait assez ? Vous êtes drôlement nombreux, j'ai pas l'habitude » et dans un mouvement de bras elle lui désigna le mess...

Il clignât des yeux, les tables avaient été dressées, sur chaque des plats, heu les plus grands qu'il avait en fait, et sur les plats des montagnes de gaufres... Heu... y avait bien trois montagnes de gaufres et puis ensuite des saladiers remplis de compote, de salade de fruits de légumes, y avait des montagnes de bouffe... la pirate le regardait effrayée et soucieuse

« je suis pas sûre tu comprends.. y a des patates sautée au lard, j'ai fait des salades et les petits cakes, une confiture, une sauce au chocolat aussi...bon y a les gaufres là je suis vraiment pas sûre...les thermos de café sont prêts à être lancé, l'eau est chaude pour ceux qui veulent autre chose »

Heu elle était dingue ?

« depuis combien temps t'es là ? »

La pirate haussa les épaules « chais pas... »

« une insomnie ?... »

Le visage de la pirate se ferma, en baissant le regard, elle eut même un soupir, quand elle releva les yeux ils étaient remplis de fatigue. La fille devant lui était si fatiguée, épuisée. Et puis elle haussa doucement les épaules, une moue un peu désabusée sur les traits.

« pas spécialement.. chais pas... une habitude... Sur le Chevaucheur on fait comme ça. Premier debout y fait le dej c'est tout... je voulais pas empiéter sur ton territoire... je te dérange pas plus... » dans un mouvement nerveux elle avait éteint la bestiole, c'est con là cette voix c'était bien... elle rangea la bestiole dans sa poche et sorti précipitamment de la cuisine.

Il alla dans le mess, pour vraiment regarder ce qu'elle avait fait... Une sacrée insomnie, parce que là y avait du travail, ouais un sacré boulot. Insomnie le mot lui fit penser à son capitaine, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait trouvé le café chaud dans la cuisine, passage de son capitaine. Et là il devait bien l'admettre cela faisait un moment que ça n'était plus arrivé. Oui les cernes sur le visage de son capitaine s'estompaient. Il était même frais et dispo, détendu, c'était assez étrange d'ailleurs. Mais pas désagréable. Par contre la fille elle semblait avoir pris le relais, des fois il l'a trouvait assise sur le sol du mess, elle regardait à travers le hublot la tête posée sur ses genoux. En général il faisait du bruit, s'activait à ses taches sans plus se préoccuper d'elle. Souvent, bon toujours quand il relevait le regard, elle avait disparu.

Ils allaient bouffer comme des rois là.. Il allait y avoir de la surprise, il attrapa une gaufre, elle était croustillante dorée et caramélisée avec une pointe de vanille dans la pâtes, gourmandes charnues et délicieuses... trois montagnes OK... bols dispatchés sur les tables remplis d'une compote de pomme acidulée, fraîche presque mentholée, lui donnant un petit coup de fouet. Ban croqua dans un cake encore chaud, salé, dés de viande, crémeux de morceaux de fromage, croquant d'une noix. Avec une salade ça serait niquel et oui en effet elle y avait pensé... Il retourna d'un pas à rapide à sa cuisine, ouvrant les fours, et oui des patates étaient doucement en train de cuire dans le gras des morceaux de lard... Heu... et dans l'autre un énorme rôti, ils ne mangeraient jamais tout ça, mais c'est vrais que certains seraient contents...

Quand les premiers nakama entrèrent dans le mess, il lui sembla qu'un instant c'était écoulé depuis son inspection des tables, et le cuisinier en chef pu voir la surprise sur leur visage

« bin Ban ! Qu'est ce qui te prends ! »

Il n'avait pas répondu et était allé chercher les thermos de café pour les poser sur les tables

Le flot de nakama entrant ne ralenti pas ils s'installèrent s'éparpillant sur les bancs, son capitaine arriva enfin, seul.

« Ban, une passion subite pour les gaufres ? »

« heu capitaine c'est pas moi... » son capitaine le regarda surpris, tout ses nakamas le regardait bizarre, il aimait pas, mais nan ça y fallait qu'y sachent

« nan capitaine c'est pas moi.. j'ai rien préparé de ce que vous allez manger ce matin... c'est votre pirate capitaine qu'a préparé tout ça »

son capitaine fronça les sourcils, son regard glissant sur les plats, les accompagnements, les salades..

et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi le cuisinier ne put s'empêcher de rajouter d'une voix basse

« une insomnie je crois... »


	3. Inside the Heart: Take two

Inside the Heart : take two

Leçon.

Les deux capitaines pirates observaient l'île lointaine en se posant des questions, autours d'eux certains membre d'équipages s'activaient à une réparation urgente. Le temps était menaçant et le vent soufflait, vif, annonçant la pluie, Blue regarda le ciel en fronçant les sourcils et puis une rafale plus forte que les autres et n'étant pas de son fait avait soulevé sa robe. Et là sous le crâne de Trafalgar il y avait eu un blanc, un moment d'absence, la robe rose à bretelle et à petite fleur, sa préférée s'était soulevée un peu en biais au moment ou Blue se tournait vers lui en lui parlant du temps, et là il avait eu la vision fugace de la toison de sa compagne, fugace mais bien réelle la vision. Il porta un regarda derrière elle par dessus son épaule, deux de ses nakamas avaient les yeux grands ouverts et étaient figés dans leurs gestes. Puis les marins se regardèrent et d'un commun accord muet se carapatèrent rentrant en hâte dans le sous-marin _._

Hum... Blue, Blue Blue... Ils étaient sur le pont du Heart, un coup de vent avait soulevé la robe et rien dessous. Il y a peu ils étaient encore entouré de ses compagnons, et le vent soufflait déjà en rafales... et elle, elle n'avait pas de... Là il lui avait empoigné les cheveux, et d'une voix agacée grondante il lui avait dit :

« Tu veux chauffer mes nakamas, c'est ça ?!... Leur donner une vision de paradis qu'ils n'atteindront jamais ? T'es si vilaine... méchante... et tu sais ce que je fais au vilaine pirate méchante... » la fin de sa phrase avait été dite d'une voix polaire.

Blue ne répondit rien, juste ses grands yeux bleus ouverts et étonnés devant sa réaction, juste son silence, son incompréhension, oui cette incompréhension au fond de ses prunelles. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une réaction pareille. Heu... elle s'attendait à quoi ? Et il pensa à d'où elle venait, à tous ces enseignements qu'elle avait du recevoir, toutes ces références, et tous les gestes dont elle avait du être témoin et qui pour elle faisait ses standards. Trafalgar serra la mâchoire. Il y avait tant de chose qu'il devait rayer de son esprit, tant d'apprentissages..

« Tu sais tu mériterais presque que je te force à t'exhiber les cuisses écartées, un de mes jouets dans le cul, à la vue de tous... puisque tu veux tant montrer ce qui m'appartient... »

Là elle avait eu un regard un peu paniqué. Paniqué et en même temps il y avait autre chose, une flamme au fond de l'œil, un début de folie, un début de bataille. De la déception mais aussi une avidité, une fierté. Et ça, ça l'avait fait tiquer... oui tant de choses qu'une partie d'elle attendait et redoutait en même temps et pourtant appelait de tout son âme. Il ne ferait jamais ça, bien sûr, jamais. Jamais il n'humilierait la femme qu'il aimait de la sorte, jamais il n'humilierait Blue de la sorte. Et jamais il ne donnerait la possibilité à d'autre de juste la voir. Mais elle, elle en doutait peut-être... Oh oui tant d'acquis à effacer, tant de chose à faire comprendre...

« où alors t'attacher au pied de mon lit, nue, en laisse comme la vilaine pirate que tu es... »

Là le bleu s'assombrit, oui un désir sombre, et la peur, la supplication de ne pas le faire, l'amertume, et pourtant le désir... Là Blue n'était que chaos. Trafalgar se rendit compte que là il n'avait pas le choix, oui elle venait de faire quelque chose qui lui avait fortement déplu, dans sa tête sans doute elle allait recevoir une punition, et oui là il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Et en même temps dans les yeux de sa compagne la terreur totale de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire subir … Mais la punir ?. La punir, il détestait ce mot. Non, il n'allait pas la punir, il allait lui donner une bonne leçon. Blue senti le souffle chaud contre son oreille, la voix était dubitative, froide.

« en fait tu n'es qu'une petite dépravée... qu'il faut que je dresse... une bien bien vilaine pirate... »

Blue ne répondit rien, ses yeux mobiles cherchant désespérément quoi lui répondre, pourtant aucun son ne parvint à passer ses lèvres, la bouche close malgré la tempête qui semblait la secouer de l'intérieur. Room.

Arrivés dans ses quartiers et toujours sans la lâcher, raffermissant même la prise de sa main dans ses cheveux c'est d'une voix grondante, froide comme de l'acier qu'il lui murmura à l'oreille

« ton sexe m'appartient, il n'appartient qu'à moi. Il n'y a que moi qui peux le voir, le toucher... »

Et il l'avait poussée sur leur lit dans un geste brusque

Room, la bulle bleue les engloba tous les deux, il fit deux petits gestes, dans la main de Trafalgar apparu un petit coffre noir avec des ferrures d'argents ouvragées, et la robe que Blue portait disparue. Lentement Trafalgar sorti du coffre diverses choses, plusieurs chaînes coulèrent entre ses doigts, chaînes brillantes, si fines qu'elles en devenaient liquide, des bijoux aux reflets métalliques et irisé. Il accrocha dans des gestes précis les chaînes autours des seins de sa pirate emprisonnant ses tétons dressés, puis il fit glisser ses doigts sur les côtes, descendant doucement jusqu'à ses hanches pour la parer d'une autre toutes aussi délicate.

Puis sa main replongea dans le coffre et il en sorti une étoffe rouge savamment pliée, le capitaine dans un mouvement fluide déplia le tissu qui s'avéra être un très long ruban de soie rouge

Trafalgar avait plissé le regard... Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait fait cela, ce qu'elle attendait de lui en faisant cela. Elle cherchait peut-être, testait ses limites. Il cherchait dans ses souvenirs et connaissances ce que faisait un maître à son esclave sexuelle, il avait été témoin au cours de ses voyages de bien des choses, et oui il était vrai que tous avaient une tendance à l'ostentation, montrer aux autres ce qu'ils possédaient. Exhibant leur propriété, lui n'y avait toujours vu qu'une humiliation de plus et un manque de respect certain, mais il fallait bien l'admettre il était égoïste et n'aimait pas du tout partager. Il ne pourrait jamais faire ça... Comment faire ?...

La montrer tout en la gardant pour lui, comment faire ?

Un sourire un peu malsain sur les lèvres. Une idée venait de germer sous son crâne, une idée qui lui donnait des frissons d'anticipations, une merveilleuse idée...

Oh oui il allait lui montrer... ce que lui voyait, comment il le voyait... ce qu'elle devenait... de son visage, la salive et la langue pendante réclamant encore plus comme la vilaine pirate qu'elle était. Hum les photos allaient être si nombreuses... et les lui montrer alors qu'il continuerait à la prendre...

« tu veux t'exhiber aux regards... je vais remédié à ça ! »

Tout en disant ces mot les mâchoires contractées, il l'avait attachée, d'abord accroché aux montant du lit ses poignet, puis dans des gestes sûrs il avait fait courir le ruban autour de son corps, compressant sa poitrine entre la soie, il pouvait voir les tétons pointer, la chaînette onduler rien que sous sa respiration. Et enfin à ses jambes ses cuisses, ses mollets, qu'il lia ensemble, l'ouvrant, les empêchant de se refermer, de se déplier.. qu'elle essai juste !... la vue était divine..

« regarde toi... là oui bien en vue... »

Il y eu un room et un appareil photos noir apparu dans sa main. Son sourire était joueur, il s'étirait sur son visage et sans se dévêtir, le Chirurgien de la Mort tout en faisant le tour du lit, changeant d'angle de prise de vue se mit à photographier sa compagne attachée dans une position indécente en lançant des commentaires appréciateurs et salaces, décrivant avec des mots crus ce qu'il voyait.

« t'aime ça qu'on te regarde ?... tu veux me rendre jaloux c'est ça ?... »

L'appareil noir crachait les photos avec un bruit mécanique, le flash éclairait subitement la peau dénudée, le contraste entre le rouge du ruban et la pâleur de la peau de Blue était saisissant.

Photos, et oui le flash sur le corps de Blue, attaché au montant de leur lit, attentive, rosissante, et là mon dieu si gênée et pourtant chatte suintante, chatte bien visible vu la position...

écartelée sur leur lit... les membres entravés, indécence pure.. et sa chatte brillante perdue au milieux de ses poils, le triangle touffu de ses poils rouges... et le rouge ses joues...

Et oui il l'avait regardé un moment, le rose de sa langue, les rougeurs sur sa gorges, ses soupirs... la sueur commençant à perler...

« tu te rend pas compte... de comment t'es là... et tu voudrais que d'autre...oh... nan tu rends vraiment pas compte de ta propre obscénité... ne pas porter de culotte si je ne le demande pas... tss... certaines leçons ne sont pas rentrées... »

Il effleura sa toison, y promena ses doigts, puis dans un mouvement brusque attrapa les poils à pleine mains et tira dessus

« ta chatte m'appartient, au sens propre comme au sens figuré... elle m'appartient, ton sexe m'appartient... tu me l'as donné de toutes les manières... et que tu penses juste à l'exhiber à d'autres sans mon consentement.. me prouve que là... là oui, certaines leçons ne sont pas rentrées.. ».

« Regarde toi... »

Il lui avait tendu une photo... les joues de sa femme devinrent pivoines, et elle se mordit les lèvre, il se pencha à son oreille et d'un voix froide

« oh attend ce n'est que la première... je vais te montrer comme tu es vilaine... si vilaine... »

Oh oui il adorait la dresser... redresser son âme, et dieu les moyens qu'il avait étaient si pervers... il était certain que beaucoup n'y auraient vu qu'une perversion malsaine, alors que finalement tout le contraire... redresser délicatement son âme, avec un infini respect pour elle, et ne pas tomber dans les pièges faciles grossiers, ou fourbes qui s'étendaient devant lui, à ses pieds... mais pourtant il était certain que cette leçon là serait enregistrée et comprise et pourtant si différente de tout ce qu'elle avait du avoir subit ou avoir vu.

Et même si, il devait bien l'avouer le terme dressage pour son âme lui hérissait le poil, dans le mauvais sens du terme, il n'aurait pas du à avoir faire ça. Une âme ne se dresse pas, jamais. Et pourtant... Oh oui l'âme de sa compagne, il s'était rendu compte de la noirceur qui y habitait, de ce combat perpétuel qu'elle menait contre elle même... contre tellement de choses... croyance et réalité, désir et besoin. Et s'attendant au faux pas de sa part, à ce faux pas qui ferait tout voler en éclat. Impression que l'âme de Blue luttait et pourtant l'appelant de tous ses vœux, tout en sachant qu'il détruirait tout. Ce faux pas, cet ordre de trop. Et lui sur le fil du rasoir, impression de glisser sur un fil de rasoir constamment avec elle dans ses moments là.

Faire comprendre à Blue, en n'employant jamais ce qu'aurait pu lui faire un autre tout simplement parce qu'il la respectait et l'aimait...

« tu veux montrer ça à d'autre... hum... ça t'excite de savoir que d'autre puisse la voir... dis moi ?... »

Blue avait ouvert les yeux en grand, il y avait de l'incompréhension, dans ses yeux, elle restait muette...

« réponds !... ça t'excite ?! »

« oui... mais c'est pas ça qui m'excite... » le oui avait été un murmure et la voix gênée, apeurée...

« ah oui... c'est quoi ? »

« c'est de savoir que je suis prête, prête pour toi... si tu voulais me prendre là comme ça. D'être à ta disposition, si le désir t'en prenait... oui à ton entière disposition »... sa chatte coulait... juteuse un fruit mur à point luisant...

« oh... à mon entière disposition hein... »

ça oh... envie de lui dire que non Blue tu n'es pas ma putain... tu n'es pas un objet même si tu es mon trésor et que tu m'appartiens.. mais ce ne furent pas ces mots qu'il prononça d'une voix froide

« Blue elle m'appartient, et je la prendrais toujours comme il me plaira quand il me plaira... hunm elle mérite vraiment sa leçon... tu mérites une leçon... »

Nan dresser son âme sans perdre la sienne... sans l'abîmer, et surtout sans la briser, et briser cette confiance, cet amour qu'ils se portaient... un joli fil de rasoir...

« le sujet de cette leçon... ta chatte que tu veux monter à tous, pour des raisons fallacieuses... juste pour ton propre plaisir pervers... … vraiment... là... »

vraiment quoi, image de lui même jouant avec... une … avec quoi lui martyriserait-il sa petite chatte ?... avec quoi lui éduquerait-il sa petite chatte, et son âme par la même occasion ?... hum …. oh... vision d'un jouet acheté comme ça... il pressentait qu'il en aurait besoin un jour...

Un tout, tout petit jouet bleu pale d'une forme étrange oblongue et douce comme un galet, mais si petit... amenant vibrations aux presque bons endroits, mais pas tout à fait... un jouet de frustration totale, de presque mais pas du tout, de oui mais pas assez... un jouet assez retords pour tout dire...

Dans un geste sûr il retourna le corps de Blue, elle s'affala un peu, le bas de son corps n'ayant aucun point d'appuis, et son buste cambré les liens tendus, enserrant sa croupe, soulignant le cœur parfait de ses fesses. Photo...

Il se mit a lui effleurer sa fente avec le jouet, appendice ridicule muni d'une petit boule.. Blue avait ouvert de grand yeux quand il avait sortit le jouet du petit coffre, doucement il enclencha la fonction vibrante et le sexe de Blue eu un spasme... il y allait si doucement, tout doucement … l'agaçant, le pourtour de son sexe, son petit bouton rose, le faisant remonter sur ses fesses, suivre la ligne de ses fesse, agacer son anus, palpitant et ouvert, le laisser traîner sur son cul, dans le bas de son dos, sur ses reins, pour revenir en dessinant des arabesques sur sa peau légèrement délicatement... Blue gémissait soupirait frissonnait, puis il redescendit et dans un geste vif lui inséra jusque au bout, ce qui n'était pas grand chose. La petite boule extérieure arrivait juste sous son bouton, ne le touchant même pas. Une fois l'objet mis en place, de nouveau il la retourna, la faisant s'asseoir bien droite, ouvrant bien ses jambes. Qu'elle était jolie là, parfaite... et elle pensait qu'il pourrait partager ça avec d'autres, qu'il permettrait que d'autres puissent voir, même part inadvertance, comme elle avait tort...

Trafalgar après s'être assuré que l'objet resterait bien en place, descendit les vibrations au minimum, puis nonchalamment retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, l'appareil photo en main. Il sorti d'un tiroir son journal de bord et se mit à écrire les derniers événements auxquels le Heart avait pris part, il avait du retard à ce niveau là. De son autre main il jouait avec les boutons d'une petite télécommande ralentissant ou accélérant les vibrations selon son bon plaisir.. des que Blue arrivait trop près de la jouissance il diminuait l'engin, et le soupir de dépit qui sortait des lèvres gonflées de sa pirate était juste divin... oh comme elle gémissait bien là... cette déception si sonore...

« qu'est ce que t'aime ça.. ça... te faire maltraiter.. parce que je maltraite là... tu te rends compte que je te martyrise, et que ça te fait gémir... parce que tu le sais que tu as été vilaine... tu cherches... ouais en fait c'est ça.. tu cherches... »

De temps à autre il la regardait, toujours ce jus... toujours ces spasmes, le corps qui se cambre, l'impossibilité de refermer ses jambes, la poitrine en avant, les éclat brillants des chaînes, la peau blanche qui frissonne, les joue écarlates, le bleu brillant et le flash crépitait...

Il s'était reculé dans son fauteuil, un coude sur l'accoudoir, en l'observant, attendant que les vagues de plaisir s'estompent, les faire redescendre, la frustrer encore... oui son regard glissait sur ses courbes et des mots entendu il y a si longtemps resurgissaient dans son esprit

… _attachée... haletante... enchaînée..._

Et là c'était tout à fait ça... même si pas vraiment... mais oui Blue était attachée avec de longs rubans de soie rouge...

Il s'était souvent demandé comment attacher le vent.. la réponse était on ne peut pas.. sauf si le vent le désire lui même... l'autorise. La taille des liens ne voulait rien dire ou la complexité des nœuds... Non lui il l'avait attaché avec de longs rubans de soie rouges légère et douce... de toute façon elle aurait pu se défaire des pires entraves... Alors à quoi bon, l'importance était la symbolique du geste, de ce qu'elle lui offrait ou qu'il savait prendre... avait su prendre. Il ne lui bandait jamais les yeux, même si il savait qu'elle s'y serait plié.. non il ne lui bandait jamais les yeux, parce qu'il avait besoin de ce bleu lumineux, sombre brillant, changeant... il avait besoin de s'y noyer pour l'espace d'un instant fugace, d'une seconde parfois... il ne la bâillonnait jamais non plus... parce qu'il aimait l'entendre, et puis parce que la parole était libre... la soie serpentait sur le corps de sa pirate, enserrant ses poignets, passant sous sa poitrine, ses hanches, et comprimant ses cuisses et mollets attachés ensembles, un merveilleux cadeaux, qu'il s'amusait à ouvrir selon son bon plaisir... Blue son cadeaux, son présent... son trésor... son trésor qui avait besoin d'une petite leçon et sans aucun remord il se remit à jouer avec la télécommande, le flash crépitait de nouveau, il avait un sourire appréciateur aux lèvres.

Nouvelles vibrations bien plus fortes... Mais pas assez, et puis il coupa l'engin brutalement au milieux d'un gémissements sonore.

Enchaînée... Oh oui elle l'était, chaînes arachnéennes serpentant sur son corps, chaîne fine ceinturant ses hanches, chaîne si délicate parant ses seins, accrochée à ses tétons tendus et boursouflés... oh oui enchaînée... complètement..

Les chaînes étaient si fragiles, brillantes, légères, et délicates mais malgré tout c'étaient des chaînes... peut-importe la taille et poids des maillons... oui il la paraît de chaînes... et dieu comme elle portait bien ses marques d'appartenance...

Et haletante ?.. oh oui... sur un des derniers clichés le visage de Blue était pure merveille... gémissante les yeux mis clos, les joues rouges, sa bouche charnue ouverte dans un oh muet, le bout de sa langue. Ce oh muet alors qu'elle se faisait assaillir par des vibrations intenses... il l'avait prise en photo, elle était trop belle... sa surprise, son plaisir, et oui haletante, juste ses ah, ses soupirs, et ses encore... et son corps qui se détend qui se soumet encore un peu plus, qui s'ouvre encore un peu plus.

« oh comme tu veux plus... tu va avoir plus.. »

Et sans relâche en alternant vibrations violentes et douces, il savait continué à la tourmenter, un doux sadisme qui était parfaitement à son goût, et au goût de sa compagne semblait-il. Il savait qu'il ne lui faisait pas mal, du moins sur le temps ça deviendrait un supplice brûlant et frustrant... oui un vrai supplice... et lui adorait ça... elle gémissait si bien... frissonnante sous les assauts vibratoires. Ses ah en se cambrant... les poignets toujours attachés aux montant du lit, la soie qui l'enserre, la chaînette qui ondule, son ventre qui se creuse, son sexe qui tressaute encore et encore... mouvements de bassin erratiques...

Le flash avait beaucoup crépité pendant qu'il la faisant crier... Il aimait beaucoup la faire crier, une douce mélodie, mais il avait trouvé encore meilleure... la faire geindre, miauler, feuler, la rendre lubrique, presque couinante...

Les photos jonchaient leur lit... il se délectait des réactions de Blue quand il lui montrait nonchalamment en lui susurrant à l'oreille ... certaines l'avaient fait tant rougir, d'autre gémir de gêne, et d'autre s'ouvrir encore plus à lui instinctivement.. Puis elle avait commencé à supplier, et à demander pardon... à demander grâce, allait-il lui accorder ?... qu'elle le ferait plus... qu'elle ferait selon ses désirs.. se rapprochant, son genoux prit appuis sur le lit, écrasant et froissant des clichés...

et il se rendit compte de la multitude des images... tant et tant de photo d'elle... de son corps... de ses regards, de sa chatte, le sujet de cette leçon, sous toutes les coutures, ne lui épargnant rien...

Photos de ses doigts profondément ancrés dans ses orifices, elle avait de nouveau rougi comme une gamine, tout en gémissant, si troublée par ces images d'elle même... ne voyait-elle donc pas à qu'elle point elle était belle ?... comme il la trouvait belle...

Et tout en lui montrant la photo la laissant près d'elle, il avait remis plus d'autorité et de rythme à ce que ces doigts lui faisait, et il avait pris en photo son visage alors qu'elle gémissait en lui montrant sa croupe... sa chatte avait des spasmes secs, il voyait le jouet tressauter, se faire aspirer.

photo de son anus, de ses doigts dans son cul alors qu'il jouait avec les vibrations, des ses yeux, de sa bouche et de se foutu filet de salive. Photos de ses cuisses écartées, si écartées, de ses seins se faisant tirer, maltraiter pincer, la cambrure de son dos, son membre se frottant entre la ligne de ses fesses, et son visage gémissant, les yeux baissés, ouais ses longs gémissement sen photos...

Blue avait des larme de frustration, couchée parmi les photos éparse.. Blue suppliant...et ça, se rapprochant de sa compagne, il avait éteint l'appareil et avait appuyé sur le jouet du bout des doigts

« Blue... » le gémissement de Blue avait été plaintif.. oh oui bien trop petit.. si petit comparé à lui. Il s'était penché à son oreille et lui avait demandé d'une voix froide et agacée, mais si amusée en même temps...

« alors as tu bien compris la leçon du jour ?... »

Oui sonore accompagné d'une plainte son regard ne se décrochait pas des yeux bleu de Blue

« alors c'est quoi ?... »

« toi... juste toi... » il eu un sourire... il y eu un flash

« oh... bien... »

Trafalgar lui retira le jouet, et s'engouffra en elle, seulement focalisé sur son plaisir... et dieu que c'était bon...

Sa chatte était devenue dure, si dure... dure et enflée, à vif de l'intérieur, à vif de désir, de frustration... si terriblement mouillée. Lui maintenant fermement les hanches, soulevant ses jambes, maintenant ses cuisses ouvertes son bouton était si dressé, violacé, pointant au milieux de ses poils rouges, et lui allant et venant en un rythme soutenu sortant complètement, pour se faire caresser pas ses lèvres, ses grandes lèvres elles aussi dures, pleine de sang et vibrantes. Et se ré-engouffrer en elle, avoir l'impression de se faire aspirer avec plaisir, de s'imbriquer complètement, la pièce du puzzle parfaite... pour lui parfaite... la meilleur place... être en elle la meilleur place... coup profond dans moiteur de Blue... Il repoussait sans aucune douceur, avec vigueur même ses parois enflées, la remplissait encore, il avait une poutre entre les jambes, un vrai gourdin.. y avait qu'elle qui le rendait comme ça.. si gros... si implacable... juste cette femme, ce corps, ses regards, ses gémissements, et cette chaleur qui émanait d'elle, cette lumière qui émanait d'elle même là, alors qu'il la ravageait.. Juste cette lumière qui le cramait sur place. Coup de rein sec, leurs poils crissaient, il sentait même son clito contre lui... oh si beau gémissement... alors qu'il l'écartelait de nouveau complètement Blue si souple.. lui donnant tant d'accès, lui permettant d'aller si profond pour la prendre jusqu'au tréfonds de ses entrailles, toujours. Jusqu'au tréfonds d'elle même. Blue putain.. qu'est ce que je t'aime... Ouais il l'aimait cette si vilaine pirate qui lui donnait tant de chose... lui permettait tant de chose... si vilaine et si belle... il lui pinça son bouton, il était brûlant entre ses doigts... longue plainte entrecoupée de soupirs saccadés... si jolie là... lumineuse.. en sueur, les yeux clos, les joues rouges, les larmes coulaient encore, oh il la faisait pleurer... méchant qu'il était... et sourire amusé sur ses lèvres tout en la prenant sans retenue, encore, en s'imprimant encore, la tourmentant toujours...

Et puis elle le savait, quand ils étaient dans ce lit, c'est lui qui fixait les règles... et elle le savait. Elle était à lui, elle en supportait maintenant les conséquences... et il la fit jouir le flash crépitât une dernière fois... ouais il la fit jouir fort... un long gémissement, un très long gémissement, un cri... et à ce moment là il avait jouit en elle très violemment... en grognant comme un barbare... en lui pressant le ventre, en lui mordant l'épaule... ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans ses chairs...en grognant comme un barbare... ouais un truc chaud, brûlant violent...

Il l'avait prise alors qu'elle était enchaînée... et il avait adoré ça … et il recommencerait, parce qu'elle aussi... il avait été particulièrement salace... il avait été parfaitement courtois, prévenant et tendre malgré tout... mais oh oui... il l'avait prise... Et son visage qui s'illumine sous ses coups de reins, qui s'apaise, qui se libère pour un instant de paix... Blue avait eu ce visage quand il était rentré en elle.. Mais oui il l'avait prise, sans aucune merci, il n'avait jamais aucune merci avec Blue, parce que Blue n'en avait pas pour lui non plus. Il était à sa merci depuis... depuis longtemps... Oui alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi lui se grènerait non plus... et il était sûr que de cette leçon elle s'en souviendrait longtemps...


End file.
